roblox_the_wild_westfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Summary The quests system on The Wild West is another way to make money, either in legal ways or not. Quests are some missions given by the game that the player can choose which will give them an objective to complete in order to receive a reward in terms of money. There are a lot of quests with different objectives and terms. Once a quest is chosen, you'll be able to see it on the bottom right of your screen until it's completed or removed. Once completed, a message on the screen will appear, and the reward will be given. Quests Hunting The Hunting quests will ask the player to hunt a certain animal a determined number of times. Snakes are included, which makes this kind of quests very hard. Justice The Justice quests will ask you to enforce the law. It can be via arresting a player, murdering an Outlaw, and more. Mining Mining quests will ask you to perform actions that involve mining. Example buying a pickaxe or mining a determined ore. Robbing Robbing quests will ask you to commit crimes and rob banks, trains or anything like that. Very risky quests, since people will hunt you down. Exploring Exploring quests will ask you to find/discover/visit parts of the map. It can be a cave, a mountain or even hidden places. List of Quests Special thanks to the Developers for this list. Bring an outlaw to justice | Justice * Objective - Find a wanted poster and track down an outlaw (x2) * Difficulty - Easy Sentence a murderer to death | Justice * Objective - Kill a skulled player who has killed an innocent person (x2) * Difficulty - Normal Prevent a robbery | Justice * Objective - Return stolen bags of cash to the bank after a bank robbery * Difficulty - Normal Rob another player | Robbery * Objective - Lasso a player and steal their money. * Difficulty - Normal Rob the bank | Robbery * Objective - Buy dynamite and find a crew to break into the town Bank * Difficulty - Normal Rob the train | Robbery * Objective - Buy dynamite and find a crew to hijack and rob the gold deposit train car * Difficulty - Normal Obtain a bear pelt | Hunting * Objective - Hunt down a bear and collect it's pelt * Difficulty - Easy Hunting bison | Hunting * Objective - Hunt down a bison and collect it's pelt * Difficulty - Easy Kill a poisonous snake | Hunting * Objective - Find a snake and kill it * Difficulty - Hard Obtain deer pelts | Hunting * Objective - Hunt deer and pick up two of their pelts (x2) * Difficulty - Easy Buy a pickaxe | Mining * Objective - Buy a pickaxe at any general store * Difficulty - Easy Mine coal | Mining * Objective - Obtain 12 coal ore (x12) * Difficulty - Easy Mine Iron | Mining * Objective - Find and mine 8 Iron ore deposits in a cave (x12) * Difficulty - Normal Mine Silver | Mining * Objective - Find and mine 4 Silver ore deposits (x10) * Difficulty - Normal Mine Gold | Mining * Objective - Find and mine 9 Gold ore deposits (x6) * Difficulty - Normal Reach the mountain peak | Exploration * Objective - Find the mountain peak in Pinewood Hills * Difficulty - Easy Discover the deepest cave | Exploration * Objective - Go cave exploring and find the deepest cave tunnel * Difficulty - Hard Explore the forest | Exploration * Objective - Explore the forest and find silver hill * Difficulty - Normal